


Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Hen Linge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of Netflix'sThe Witcher. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofThe Witcher.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 106

YENNEFER  
Freeze!

TRANSLATION  
_Bythkwe!_

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


DARA  
Damn it!

TRANSLATION  
_Blödei dung!_

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


**Author's Note:**

> I remember hearing more than this... May have come from the previous episode. In case you were wondering, Dara's invective comes directly from Sapkowski's original phrases; I didn't create it.


End file.
